


Red rescue

by Dopt



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Undercover Missions, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopt/pseuds/Dopt
Summary: Based on Jaded/operaticspacetrash moodboard spy AUCassian was undercover on Arkanis for a very long time with no contact with anyone, so he didn't know his cover was blown.A suddenly Jyn is there, unless she pretends to be Kestrel Dawn, a Malgalde hired to distract and entertain Imperial students. And claded in that red, red dress, distracting she is. Maybe too much.





	1. The Malgaldes

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration came from here: http://operaticspacetrash.tumblr.com/post/159510013876/rebelcaptain-undercover-spies-cassian-andor  
> Praise her for her beautiful moodboards.

The nights were by far the hardest part of the mission. During the day, Cassian could stop thinking about the consequences of the decisions taken around him, about the decisions he was sometimes forced to make to maintain his cover or about what may happen if he didn’t succeed. But when he was alone in his bed, in this room too big, too furnished  and too luxurious, he had a hard time pretending everything was normal.

The Empire was severe, brutal, and domineering. Of course, he knew it. He had experienced it enough. But here, in the very midst of the Military Academy of Arkanis where he’s been living for months, where the future Imperial officers were formed to become the most efficient butchers of the galaxy, it seemed worse than anything. Worse than being under enemy fire, worse than being directly in the war, because there he was constantly surrounded by his enemies, and he was part of the system he loathed. Of course, his place was useful and he was fully aware of the importance of his infiltration mission but the more months passed, the more difficult it became to pretend. Especially since he had no sign of his superiors announcing the end of his ordeal.

Cassian had a headache. He kept turning around his bed and he knew sleep wouldn’t come, at least not as long as he could think. So rather than trying to rest when his mind was running in circle on everything he despised, everything he missed, he left his quarters just to do something. With a little luck, if he managed to run out physically, he would sink in a dreamless slumber for a few hours before daybreak. He left for a training room with every intention of passing his nerves on a sandbag when he saw a familiar silhouette on the catwalk leading to the spaceport.

He slowed down and watched the over-assured gait of the man advancing behind the window. He was tall, thin and athletic like every other one in Arkanis but his hair was too long to be student, and his outfit was too simple to be a family member visiting. Still, he spoke with two guards without fear and seemed perfectly at ease. His hands moved with enthusiasm, and Cassian felt his heart clench. He knew that specific behavior too well. The man gesticulated irritatingly, in the very peculiar manner of a certain smuggler, and when he turned his head toward his shuttle, Cassian stilled. He had no way of avoiding a confrontation. Even if he slowed down, he would be in front of them before he could go down to the training room and turning around would be very suspicious. Nobody was up at that time of the night so he couldn’t be seen roaming the corridors without rising a few flags.

Adopting the careless and grumping attitude of an insomniac officer, Cassian walked as planned to the elevator and merely glanced at the new arrivals unhappily. Unfortunately for him, Solo wasn’t keen to let him be. Instead of ignoring him like he should have, he called loudly, “Hey, finally someone serious!”

Without waiting for a comment from Cassian, Han wrapped his arm around his shoulders and turned away from his escort to not whisper in his ear, “We’ve got a problem.”

His confident smile always perched on his lips, the smuggler pointed to the two guards and added, “These two don’t seem to understand. I know we arrived earlier than expected, but I can’t leave three Malgaldes spend the night on my ship. So if you could do something ... there had to be accommodations planned, right?”

Cassian frowned.

"Three Malgaldes? Here? At the Arkanis Academy?”

“Yes, to brighten up the ceremony tomorrow, it seems…” Han shrugged but kept his smile on.

“Well, you know how it is. We should have arrived tomorrow morning but what can I say, I, I am that good of a pilot and that we are ahead of time? So what? It's not my fault! So, these little ladies, there, they will not spend the night in the shuttle waiting with me, because, of course, they are charming and everything, but I think it would be better for everyone,” and he insisted heavily on that word, “if you show them their quarters.”

Again, Han turned to the two guards with a winning smile and Cassian had to stop himself from grumbling. He had no idea that Malgaldes had been invited to the graduation and he didn’t understand what Solo expected of him. On the other hand, since it was so late, he couldn’t afford to wake the director and he was pretty sure he was the only officer still awake. So he nodded and motioned to the guards to get an escort.

“Bring big arms, eh, they have far too much stuff in there!”

Han resumed his gesticulations and went back to his ship to inform his passengers. When he reappeared, followed by three dark silhouettes covered from head to foot, Cassian had been able to find two protocol droids and a squad of guards ready to show the Malgaldes to the guest rooms.

In the light of the entrance, Cassian saw the capes were each of a different color, in a dark and thick cloth, but even it prevented to see anything but a shape, he felt a strange anticipation when they neared. Their large hoods covered half their faces and they stood so as not to let anyone see anything that could identify them but they still gave off a feeling of comfort, of charm and trust. It was disturbing because Cassian didn’t trust easily.

With his eternal smirk, Solo left his passengers to the Imperials and he only pressed the shoulder of the smallest Malgalde before disappearing with the poor guards appointed to carry their luggage. The taller one advanced first and bowed deferentially before following the droid without a word. The second bowed in turn, leaving a glimpse of a long black braid that slipped out of her cape for a short moment but didn’t speak either and the last held out her hand without really looking at Cassian’s face.

Despite her hood, he recognized the intensity of the green eyes that refused to look at him.

“Kestrel Dawn,” she said to the wall behind him, and Cassian bowed, trying to not ogle her too bright lips.

“Lieutenant Joreth Sward, it’s an honor.”

There was a short, embarrassed silence, then Cassian saw the guards arrive with the Malgaldes’ heavy suitcases and he started down the corridor awkwardly. He didn’t understand why she was the only one who introduced herself, but he couldn’t question her with so many witnesses. And as if on clue, Jyn began to explain her situation.

“I am very sorry for our sudden arrival, Lieutenant, and I really thank you for taking the time to welcome us, my... cousins and me.” The way she spoke was strange, with a too deep voice and a rhythm too slow for what he knew of Jyn’s speech pattern.

“And, please, please, excuse the coldness of Gandera and Shelneris; they consider  they must first address to the person in charge of their invitation.”

“There's no harm…”

“That’s very kind of you, Lieutenant.”

She made a movement as if to grab his hand but refrain and only smiled.

“I am less bound by protocol and, given we are already causing problems by arriving in the middle of the night, I just find absurd to complicate everything by sticking to the rules.”

Cassian struggled to hold back a smile and he kept his eyes glued in front of him to avoid risking a glance at her. They weren’t supposed to know each other, they were not even supposed to talk to each other, and even if the urge to hug her was almost stifling, he stayed collect and only responded when he was obliged to do so.

Arriving at her door, Cassian let the guards pass with the luggage and signaled for Jyn to follow them. He hesitated, torn between the desire to stay close to her and the logic that told him to flee but Jyn made the choice for him. She hastily put her cloak down and checked that everything was in order before returning to him and she took his hand to draw him into the room.

“Let me offer you a cup of tea to thank you again for your charming concern, Lieutenant.”

She had a way of looking at him, as if she were seeing through him. The guards were still standing there, waiting for orders and Cassian didn’t know how to react. He couldn’t afford to remain alone with her, and at the same time, refusing would go against the simplest rule of diplomacy.

“It's late, Mistress Dawn and you have a long journey behind you, I would say.”

“Don’t worry about me. If this can make your life simpler, I can also offer a drink to these kind boys. After all, they worked hard to bring my belongings.”

She walked over to the two guards, gave them a warm smile and lightly stroke their cheek. It was easy to guess the embarrassment of the two men, who weren’t accustomed to such recognition, especially so explicitly, and Cassian made his decision.

“It's very kind of you, but as I told you, it's late and I can’t let you distract the guard…”

"But, dear Sir, I'm a Malgalde, I've been hired to distract!”

She tilted her head, and glanced at him under her lashed. One of the guards blushed and Cassian glared at him.

“Return to your posts and inform Commander Hux, first hour tomorrow, of the arrival of the Malgaldes. And Director Edersolm too, of course.”

He bowed to Jyn and was ready to leave when she took his sleeve. The feeling of her fingers on the inner part of his wrist made him shiver.

“Please, Lieutenant Sward, one last thing.”

She looked around to be sure they were alone but Cassian shook his head. Anybody could be listening. The guest rooms weren’t secure and Jyn kept her charming smile when she said, “If you could just make sure that Daemon, our pilot, is up and ready to leave tomorrow night. It’s mostly important that we take our leave on time. It was embarrassing enough to be here too early, we can’t make the same mistake again and overstay our welcome.”

She looked at him with a new determination and Cassian nodded.

“We have to leave before the tenth hour and we need a pilot at the ready.”

Cassian nodded again and without missing a bit, told her, “I’ll try my best, Mistress Dawn, don’t worry about it. I overlook personally that you could leave as planned. Til then, have your rest. I’m sure Director Edersolm and Commander Hux will want to see you first thing in the morning to… discuss your...performance.”

He looked down and shrugged, not sure how to say it. For what he knew about Malgades, he didn’t understand what they were doing here but he didn’t understand either why Jyn was with them if what he knew were true.

“Of course, of course. Don’t worry about it, Lieutenant. As I already told you, us Malgaldes are invited to distract people. So your commander, your director and all your sweet students will be distracted by what I believe, will be the most unforgettable show they ever see.”

She gave him that strange sultry smile and licked her too red lips.

“I’m sure of it, he mumbled. Have a good night.”

He tried to leave but Jyn gripped his shirt and kissed slowly his jaw before pushing him outside. She closed the door against his shoulder with a laugh and Cassian was so stunned he nearly missed the piece of flimsi she left in his cuff.

From what he get of their meeting, his cover was blown, Jyn and Solo were there to extract him but all he had to understand their plan, appart from the role of the Malgades who would gather the attention on them, was two lists of numbers that didn’t make sense. Definitely, he wouldn’t get any sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Malgaldes are something between Geisha, Companions and Acrobats. It's totally made off for no other purpose than I needed it. More about them in the next chapter.


	2. The ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you like the show, Lieutenant,” she asked out of nowhere. They were just within ear reach of Director Edersolm and as a result, Cassian knew he had to pretend being in awe. He congratulated her for her part and of course Jyn brushed his compliments aside to insist on the superior quality of her companions’ performance.  
> “But fireworks seems to truly be your domain," he remarked with a slight smirk while trying not to lower his eyes on the too white skin that stretched out between the redness of her dress.  
> "Simple elemental chemistry, you know, Lieutenant. But I admit it can be impressive.”

The explosion shook the walls and colored sparks flew everywhere but only Cassian seemed to be upset about it. The cadets stood in a speechless awe before the dancing lights, blissfully unaware of the danger. They were young and even if innocent could in no way qualify an Imperial, they had never been directly under enemy fire and therefore could not understand Cassian’s discomfort.

For him, the pyrotechnic show of the Malgaldes wasn’t a pleasant one. The smell of smoke, the sound of rockets, and even the lights of the fireworks reminded him of fighting. Then, through the white screen of smoke, the pale, slender silhouette of a young woman appeared and he held his breath. He knew this stature and even though it was hard to see more than a shadow, Cassian knew that Jyn was on the front of the stage.

In the darkness, two violet flames twitched and began to turn around each other. The lights slowly increased in brightness, other flames appeared around Jyn and twirled as she rolled a baton with flaming ends between her fingers. From violet the flames slowly turned purple, then red and the world all around her flared up.

Finally, she stood straight in the full light, her white skin contrasting with her scarlet dress and after a new burst of sparkling powder, she twirled her baton one last time and slammed it to the ground. Then she remained crouched while the other Malgaldes began their show. Jyn's performance was clearly simplistic compared to her companions’ but still Cassian couldn’t get his eyes off of her even if her role, now that the dances had begun, was literally smoke and mirrors. She was there to emphasize the movements of the Malgaldes,just at the right moment by blowing sparkles and playing with the light. Cassian wasn’t sure of what specie the one with the braid was. Her olive skin and her long black hair resembled those of a human, yet there was something in the shape of her eyes, with her split pupils that suggested a crossbreeding of some sort. The other Malgalde was a Twi'lek with golden skin cladded in some skimpy dress which hid absolutely nothing of her perfect form. She and her companion defied gravity law and probably many other physics laws with their fluid movements, they wrapped themselves into huge ribbons before rising above the ground to dust everywhere scintillating powders that Jyn seemed to be able to control and ignite from the ground.

There were other explosions, never dangerous but still impressive by their colors and their heady smells and Cassian began to feel nauseated just by breathing all these strange vapors. He wasn’t unhappy when; at last, after various rebounds and other fireworks, the show reached its end.

Despite the usual reserve of the soldiers, the Malgaldes were cheered loudly and Hux had a hard time making his way to his three guests to congratulate them first. Several high-ranking military families were also there, and it was clear that he wasn’t the only one who wanted to greet the Malgaldes. However, the three women remained humble and after embarrassed thanks, they disappeared together to let the official of the academy make their way to the dining room.

As usual, Cassian stood in the back, partly hidden in the shadows, and he stiffened as Solo approached but refused to acknowledge him in any other way. The smuggler had a drink in his hand, and he seemed to have already benefited greatly from the alcoholic diversity of the banquet. He staggered a bit and his gaze was slightly veiled as if he was slightly drunk. Yet Cassian wasn’t worried. He assumed it was part of the plan. After all, Jyn had insisted that they needed a pilot ready for departure before the end of the night, and maybe she was counting on a so-called drunkenness from Solo to justify the requisitioning of an Imperial lieutenant. It was frustrating not to know and even worse, he had no way of getting any information from anyone to understand what he was supposed to do. Solo smirked at him, as if he guessed his discomfort, then pointed somewhere behind with his chin, and despite all his instincts that screamed to ignore him, Cassian turned around and almost let go of his drink.

Jyn and her companions had joined the room and it was difficult to miss them. Even if in the cadets’ families, there were gaudy outfits, the Malgaldes were beyond all competition. Jyn, in particular, was breathtaking.

Her dress was made to catch the eye with her too deep neckline reaching her plexus but what really caught Cassian’s attention was how red her mouth was, with her lips so perfectly shiny, in the same tone exactly as the extravagance of tulle that was spreading around her. And he had to make conscious efforts to take notice of what was happening around him rather than stare at her lips like a fool.

Jyn didn’t pay him any special attention. Like the other Malgaldes, she fluttered in the middle of the great hall, gratefully saluting students, families and officials of the Empire as if she had done this sort of thing all her life and Cassian was trying to blend into the mass too, while remaining on guard . If his cover was really blown, he had to be careful. The problem was he had no idea of the extent of the damage and maybe this extraction was only a preventive measure because doubts had been emitted elsewhere than at the academy. After all, his role at Arkanis wasn’t damaging to the Empire, at least not directly. He merely observed the methods of training for Imperial soldiers, from StromTroopers and officers, and studied how the propaganda functioned so as to be able to recruit as many agents as possible for the Rebellion as soon as he had the opportunity. He also obtained data, with the names and positions of the new recruits, so that new identities could be forged if needed, but he really didn’t see how this could have been perceived as a threat. There had to be something else, and he nearly trampled his unknown problem while racking his brain.

Vice Admiral Tallatz stood just before him, a mere step away and since Cassian had served as an assistant under a different identity, it was better he didn’t knock into him. Fortunately, the Malgalde with the cat’s eyes draw Tallatz attention on her by a subtle hand gesture. She wrapped an arm around Vice-Admiral and led him to one of the buffet tables while Cassian continued on his way to one of the waiters farther away and get rid of his glass before he tried to slip away unnoticed. Only before he could retire, Hux crossed his path, and despite Jyn's awfully joyful presence on his arm, he seemed to be upset.

Cassian should probably have been worried about it, but Jyn's smile as she approached made him forget his reserve and he stood stupidly where he was.

“Lieutenant Sward,” Jyn began with that strange voice she used as a cover, “I'm so glad to see you.”

She put a hand on his arm and slowly unhooked from the Commander to come up to him, sliding from one to the other as if she were unable to stand alone and she absolutely needed to rest on someone. Hux's annoyance increased a notch as Jyn wrapped around Cassian and the rebel didn’t know how he was supposed to react.

“I was just explaining to Commander Hux how you had allowed my cousins and me to rest properly last night. Without your intervention we would have had to remain aboard this horrible carrier in the company of its odious pilot…”

She shuddered as if the idea itself revolted her then displaying an angelic smile, she added, “Without you, we wouldn’t have ensured a proper show and since we are in such a good company, the best of the Empire, it would have truly been a shame.”

She put her hand on Hux's arm again and he seemed to relax a little. He tried a vague flattery about the superb performance of the Malgaldes, no matter what the circumstances, but Jyn didn’t really look at him. She smiled but kept her gaze on Cassian which eventually made him uncomfortable. The conversation was as shallow as possible, and despite Hux's attempts to drag Jyn away, she stuck firmly to Cassian.

Suddenly, Gandera joined them and Hux stopped in the middle of his sentence. The Twi'lek nodded to them in greetings and immediately turned to the commander who forgot all his grievances and without even realizing it, let himself be guided a little way, leaving Jyn and Cassian alone. At least, as lonely as they could be in the midst of an Imperial reception. Several imperialists wanted to take advantage of Hux’s retreat to approach the alleged Malgalde but Jyn dismissed them with unexpected delicacy.

“Did you like the show, Lieutenant,” she asked out of nowhere. They were just within ear reach of Director Edersolm and as a result, Cassian knew he had to pretend being in awe. He congratulated her for her part and of course Jyn brushed his compliments aside to insist on the superior quality of her companions’ performance.

“But fireworks seems to truly be your domain," he remarked with a slight smirk while trying not to lower his eyes on the too white skin that stretched out between the redness of her dress.

"Simple elemental chemistry, you know, Lieutenant. But I admit it can be impressive.”

“It can also do a lot of damage,” Edersolm assured. “After all, a bomb is only a bigger explosion.”

Jyn appeared as herself for an instant in an exasperated glare but she blinked and she was once again Malgalde. With a charming smile, she put her hand on the Director's shoulder and laughed softly.

“I understand your idea, Director, but I can assure you that my artifices can’t be dangerous.”

And to prove her point, she dropped into her palm some of the powder contained in one of her wristbands and then grabbed Cassian's hand to plunge his fingers into it. Edersolm watched in silence, clearly fascinated and Cassian trembled as Jyn pulled his index finger to her lips to lick her tip. Under the effect of the moisture of her tongue, the powder flared, and Cassian remained root on the spot. The sparkles weren’t hot, only very colorful and Cassian probably would have liked the performance better if he hadn’t had so much tingling in hand, with no connection to chemistry.

“See? Perfectly harmless!”

With a brief bow, she gripped Cassian's wrist and said, “Come clean yourself, Lieutenant. The product I use isn’t dangerous at all but it can give headaches when you are not used to it.”

And without waiting for an answer, she took him down the hall. There, Cassian finally thought he could ask for an explanation but as soon as they were alone, Jyn snuggled against him and kissed him. Frozen, he understood only too late what was hidden behind this sudden display of affection.

“Kestrel dear, we have a little more than an hour before we leave. Why don’t you go get your luggage ready rather than bother this poor lieutenant.”

Shelneris stood strategically between Cassian and Tallatz but the rebel would have been better hidden if he’d reacted in time. However, he slipped his hand on Jyn's hip, and moved it where the fabric no longer protected him from direct contact with her skin and kept his eyes down on the young woman's bare shoulder against him.

“Don’t worry, Mistress Shelneris,” Cassian said in a low voice that could pass for sensual, “I'll personally take care that everything is in order in your cousin's room.”

Shelneris laughed, unrestrained, which clearly caught the attention of the Vice Admiral and Cassian took advantage of it to slip away, while keeping the nose stuck in Jyn's hair to hide. He heard some falsely reproachful whispers behind him about the carelessness of youth as if Tallatz himself hadn’t clearly just abused the favors of the creature hanging on his arm, but Cassian couldn’t be bother at the moment. He needed answers and he was going to get them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to end after they reach Jyn's room but it would have been too long. So, next time.


	3. The plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does making-out need a warning? If so, proceed with caution.

 

The first thing Cassian noticed when he entered Jyn's room was that the ground seemed rough and crunchy under his feet. He lowered his eyes but didn’t notice anything special that explained why he felt like of walking on sand. He tried to figure it out, but soon all he could see was red; Jyn's dress was brushing his pants and when he raised his head to look at her, she was glaring at him. Her voice, however, remained melodic and soft as she laid her hand on the collar of his uniform to get him to follow her. Her other hand clasping his wrist seemed much more in tune with her eyes and Cassian followed meekly, striving to keep his composure. It was still Jyn, even if she was wearing Malgalde's outfit, even if she spoke in a too controlled voice, even if she clung to him like a cheap tease. Underneath it all, it was Jyn and she was there for him.

With a mischievous smile, she dragged him to the refresher and tinkled her bracelet against the durasteel wall to spread some powder on the edge of the sink. She was still flushed against him so that it was hard to see what she was really doing and suddenly she slipped into his back, wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered behind him, “You must wash your hands, Lieutenant, if you don’t want the chemical to chafe your skin.”

Opening the faucet wide, Jyn forced him to wet his fingers and she took the opportunity to squirt a little water on the powder she had spread on the corner. The reaction didn’t take long to appear. Moss formed on the side of the sink and a white smoke rose as the ceramic was attacked by the mixture. Cassian stared, stunned, and he looked from his fingers to Jyn with some apprehension. She leaned against the wall with a satisfied smirk and stopped the water abruptly.

“Are you sure it's a good idea to get me wet, mistress Kestrel? After all, your chemicalss seem to be sensitive to water…”

Jyn burst out laughing; throwing her head back and Cassian had a hard time keeping his eyes from the long display of her throat and her cleavage. As if she guessed his hesitations, Jyn straightened up and ran her fingers along his sleeve.

“I’m pretty good at what I’m doing, my dear, so don’t worry. But as I’ve already told you, even though some components I use may be a little... abrasive, they are as harmless as stardust.”

She rose her eyebrows and her gaze became much more meaningful.

“The worst that could happen is getting a headache because of the fumes of some chemical reactions so you must take care of getting rid of any trace of contamination. The residues are often hidden in your hair, so it is important to clean up completely.”

And without waiting for his reaction, she leaned toward the bathtub and run the water, then she came back to him and resumed her little game of seduction. Cassian took a deep breath, trying to see beyond her pretense and he used the parasitic noise caused by the water to finally ask for an explanation.

“Didn’t you get my message?” she asked in a breath. “I slipped it into your sleeve last night.”

Cassian frowned as she began to undo the fasteners of him uniform.

“Kay assured me you’d understand the code, but given your behavior, I am seriously beginning to wonder if he messed up.”

“What are you talking about? What code?”

Without thinking, he grabbed her wrists, stopping her movements and with a totally insufferable smile, Jyn remarked, “We are most likely being watched, so if you could finally make an effort and pretend to be slightly interested, it would be easier for both of us.”

Without knowing how he was supposed to react, Cassian chose to push her back against the wall as if to kiss her. With his lips on her neck, he continued his interrogation while Jyn pretended to shudder.

“I don’t understand anything at all, except that it would be better I avoid Tallatz if I don’t want to have to justify my presence here but I don’t see why I'm supposed to be in your room or to play the bashful lover and how it should help me get out of here.”

“If it can help, it wasn’t my idea,” she murmured as she ran her hand through his hair, feigning delight.

She bent slightly onto him and pushed on her tiptoe to speak directly in his ear, “You leave with my luggage. Solo takes charge of your things and he’ll steal a ship one hour after my departure to make them think you have followed me, so it would be better for everyone if you could pretend to fall under my spell. And before you begin to worry about any pursuits, I reassure you, we thought of everything.”

She glanced to the sink and while continuing to play with the clasps of his jacket, she tinkled her bracelets.

“I planned a small diversion that should leave the buildings slightly damaged, especially if it rains in the next few days.”

Cassian nodded in silence, his hands firmly clamped on Jyn's hips. He remained perfectly still, trying to avoid any displaced contact and he felt Jyn tensing against him when he asked, “And why the staging now?”

Jyn uttered a strange sound, between plaintive grunt and exasperated rumble and she pushed him back a little to look him in the eye. With a disillusioned smile, she cupped his cheeks and whispered, “I understand it's unpleasant, but bear with me. We will be interrupted in a few and the idea of the bath together is the best way I found to pretend without being obliged to. And I don’t know exactly when Gandera is going in there but we must be looking the part, so, please, pretend you want me.”

She blinked so quickly that Cassian didn’t know if he had dreamed or not the anguished glimmer of disappointment in her eyes and Jyn smiled warmly at him, returning to what she claimed to be. With her fingers sliding down his arm, she took his hand and drew him to her bed, where she sat him to remove his jacket.

“Don’t be shy. We both know why we are here and I promise you that everything will be fine.”

Jyn slowly pushed her skirt up and unfastened the strap of her pumps while pointing her chin to Cassian's boots.

“Need help?”

She was about to kneel at his feet when Cassian took the upper hand and skid aside.

"I’ll be fine, thank you.”

Jyn leaned forward as he removed his boots and put her lips on his cheek gently. Cassian held his breath when he felt her fingers brushing his hair away. She was very convincing and it was difficult to resist her, especially since he had no reason to resist her. Only he had been in his role as an Imperial soldier for so long that he had trouble finding his own feelings. And if he started to be Cassian again, he would like to be with Jyn, especially to share what they were supposed to share.

The numbness in which he had lived to hold his cover was incompatible with the flood of emotions that nearly overwhelm him every time Jyn was concerned. And to have her against him, gentle and sweet, using all the artifice of her charms to make him cooperate in a role to which he couldn’t pretend without losing himself was a real torture.

Jyn put her forehead against his shoulder and turned her head to speak on his neck, which made him shudder.

“I know I’m not the best one for this and I understand that your military discipline has accustomed you to show restraint, but if you would let yourself go just a little bit… I promise you I won’t do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

Cassian felt her smile on his skin and put his hands on her hips to push her back a bit. He could do it. It wasn’t that complicated. Kissing Jyn, pretending to want her, simulating sex, honestly, none of this was difficult. He didn’t even have to pretend. He would have all the time after, once outside, away from that room, away from the Academy, away from Arkanis to think about it and do damage control on his feelings.

Cassian took a deep breath, put his hand on Jyn's cheek and to avoid losing control, he closed his eyes.

“You're absolutely perfect,” he said before kissing her.

This kiss was far less chaste than the one they’d shared in the corridor. He had been too much surprised to answer it, whereas there he could savor the smoothness of her lips, the warmth of her body so close to his and he could forget the circumstances that had brought him there. He grabbed her dress to draw her against him and sit her on his lap. His hands found her skin and he ran his fingers along her bare back as he opened his mouth to enjoy the sweet taste of her tongue.

Jyn curled up against him, pressing her thighs around his hips as if to make sure he could not escape her, and he wanted to laugh at the absurdity of this idea. It was indeed the plan and Cassian could not help but say, for the reliability of their history of course, “I'm here with you.”

“All the way?”

Jyn seemed unsure and Cassian stroked her thighs through the tulle and grabbed her buttocks.

“All the way.”

It was enough to break the tension and Jyn giggled a little, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Good.”

She kissed him again, cutting off all conversation and she rolled her hips gently against him before going for his shirt. She didn’t waste time, nearly ripping it open and Cassian chuckled at her eagerness but didn’t try to stop her. He enjoyed the feeling of her fingers on his skin, her nails raking slightly onto his shoulders when he pressed his lips down her throat. She made a startle moan when he bit the inner side of her breast and he couldn’t help his smirk at having her so pliant against him.

“You know I’m the one that should please you?” she said, a little breathless as he tongued the edge of her dress.

“But you are, very much so, don’t worry.”

She blushed and avoided his eyes but still kept her hands on him to stroke his back lightly. Cassian realized he may have been too enthusiast and she may want to shy away. It wasn’t supposed to be real, but it felt so right he didn’t hold back.

“The bath should be ready…”

They went still, not sure how to proceed from here, then Jyn straightened but stayed on his laps and she tried to unknot the straps of her dress. Her blush hadn’t diminished so Cassian grabbed her hips and got up. He lifted  her easily but she had to secure her arms around his neck to keep their balance.

“What…”

“Bath, you say. So bath we go. After all, I don’t want you to get a headache now because I’m cover of strange chemical stardust.”

His smile was comforting and Jyn smiled back.

“I can walk, you know.”

It was just a few steps to the fresher so when Cassian’s grip was loose enough for her to disentangle herself from him, she had nowhere to go but the bathtub. She closed to faucet before water overflew and Cassian was right behind her.

With his hands back on her hips, he turned her to face him and looked at her in the eye to be sure she was ready.

“Do you want me to go first?” he asked as a way for her to avoid the embarrassment of being naked in front of him but Jyn shook her head.

“I thought we were clear here. Together, all the way.”

And she kissed him again, just a quick peck before reaching for his belt. She nimbly unfastened it and pushed his pants down before going for the knot of her dress but Cassian was faster. He pulled the ribbon and with a rustle of fabric, the tulle went down, leaving Jyn only cladded in a silky pair of red panty. Before he could do anything, she hugged him, and Cassian breathed deeply in her hair.

The feeling of her, almost naked against him was nearly too much but before he had a chance to ruin everything, they heard the beeping sound of the door’s lock being bypassed.

Jyn cursed but stayed in his arms and kissed his throat.

“Hide in the bathtub, I’ll take care of it,” she said and she pushed him away before turning around and making her way in her room.

The last thing Cassian saw was her naked back and her red panties so he was glad he had some time alone to regain his composure. From what he could hear, Jyn was falsely scolded by some Imperial woman and one of her Malgalde friend but it all seemed very hypocrite, since the real problem wasn’t her but who she was with. Clearly, having Jyn naked made the Imperial uncomfortable so she didn’t stay for long. But just before she left, she said, “Oh and Commander, please, resume your duty and be ready to escort back your guests in ten.”

The door closed with a loud sound and Jyn showed up in the fresher a mere second later in a big travelling shirt. Without looking at him, she told him, “All clear. Now, hurry up, we’re leaving.”

Cassian nodded and joined her, feeling a bit awkward with only his pants on. Jyn was spilling water everywhere and the entire floor began to foam making a chuffing sound perfect to cover a conversation.

“Why did she call me Commander? And who was she?”

He didn’t want to think about what they just did, about how good it was and how real it all felt, so he went back in spy mode and gathered intel while putting back his clothes.

“Rae Sloane. She’s always pestering Hux and since she saw me with him earlier, she thought he was the one with me. And Gandera may have helped her thinking this way.”

She smiled, quite proud of her handling of the situation and she added with a smirk, “Now, my dear captain, in the suitcase. We have a shuttle to embark.”

She pushed her suitcase in front of him and he made a face.

"How long?"

"Since we reach hyperspace. Don't worry, it won't be long."

“But if Solo stays here, who is going to fly us back?”

Jyn blinked at him and began to close the lid over his head.

“Seriously, I told you last night,” she grumbled in a hush voice. “The pilot. Bodhi. I swear, I’m going to kill Kay.”

Cassian was pretty sure she kept on mumbling but he couldn’t hear her. He was just glad she was back to being herself even if it meant he had to go back to and forget what happened between them.


	4. The Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m the one who should apologize, Jyn, not you.”
> 
> She looked up and frowned but before she could ask, he added, “The plan was pretty stupid, you’re right and I’m quite surprised you still went with it.”
> 
> “I had to get you out and we didn’t have time to be picky.”
> 
> “Still, I’m sorry Draven set you up.”

Bodhi was the one who opened the suitcase and Cassian didn’t know he could be disappointed and relieved at the same time. After more than an hour cramped in the dark, without any possibility to move or make a sound, he was quite happy to see a familiar face. Yet, he thought Jyn would be here, but he was all alone with the pilot in the cargo bay.

“Good to see you in one piece, Captain,” said Bodhi with a smile. “Here, you should clean up a bit, since this case contained funny things…”

He gave him new undescriptive clothes and Cassian nodded before going to the fresher. It was strange to be there so soon after what he’d shared with Jyn and while scrubbing his skin, he wondered if he’d ever be able to wash without seeing red. Was it really just an act? Because in the end, they weren’t seen together and even if her room were bugged, they didn’t have to pretend so much. She could have just kissed him once for the show before leaving him by himself in the bath while she waited on her bed. Or if really she’d wanted to make it looked like a true seduction game, she could have stay in the fresher with him but with a lot less touching, at least, on her body.

But if it hadn’t been all for the pretense of her role as a Malgalde, why did she tell him it wasn’t her plan? She had seemed ill-at-ease with all that mockery, at least, until he’d played his part… But was it the plan, really? All this rescue didn’t make any sense but Cassian didn’t have too many ways to understand what Jyn truly meant. So he washed, dressed up and tried to feel like himself. He’d been undercover for so long he wasn’t sure who he really was anymore. Looking at his face in the mirror, he was quite pleased to note his stubble began to grow with just two days without shaving and since he wasn’t on Imperial territory any more, he could let his hair dry without being combed. It wasn’t anything big, but simply to not follow perfectly some stupid regulation felt good.

Part of him knew he needed time to adjust and to feel normal again, and he probably should grab a few hours of sleep while in the shuttle but Cassian was buzzing with nerves and he wanted to see Jyn again. The real Jyn not her Kestrel persona. So even if it was pretty stupid of him, he explored the ship in search of her before gathering any intel on where they were going and how they were supposed to meet the Alliance.

When he heard voices in a corridor, Cassian realized he didn't even know who exactly were traveling with him. He really should have gone to Bodhi first but then he recognized Jyn's low tone, the one she used when she was angry, and he followed the sound, forgetting anything else. He stayed light on his feet, to avoid being detected and he listened carefully the tense exchanges between Jyn and the two Malgaldes Cassian supposed. He couldn't say for sure, but Jyn was talking with two women about job and compensations and she really didn't sound happy.

“We had a deal,” Jyn said for the third time, “and it didn't involve me more than today.”

“I know, Patheesa, and I'm not demanding anything more of you.”

“We just ask you to think about it,” said another voice, one with a posh accent. “You're good at it and you know it. It could be pretty lucrative and you could gather quite a few contacts by working with us and...”

There was a silence then a ruffling of clothes and Cassian suspected he wasn't as light-footed as he used to be if he was already found out. So he took a deep breath and walked through the door with his best serene smile.

The Twi'lek was up and she approached him with caution.

“It's a honor to finally meet you in person, Captain.”

Shelneris didn't move but her cat's eyes never left him, and Cassian felt her gaze linger on his body as if she was assessing him. He hold back a shiver when she smiled at him.

“Kestrel spoke very highly of you and it's truly too rare of her...”

The two Malgaldes shared a look Cassian was unable to decipher so he chose to ignore the comment and only thanked them for their help.

“It wasn't for you, Captain,” responded Shelneris in a bore tone, “nor was it for your Rebellion, even if it's always a pleasure to expand our partnership with new peoples.”

“But we're not partner and you know it,” cut Jyn sharply. She got up and round the table to get some caf and when she came back, she told Cassian to sit down right before a full plate of stew. “Eat up.”

Something in the way she looked at him made him understand he shouldn't ask any question, so he did as told and used the meal as an advantage to stay with the three women without feeling like a creep. One advantage to travel with Malgaldes was he didn't have some protein mush but a real spicy meal and he enjoyed every spoon of it even if he had a very angry Jyn in front of him.

“How much?” Jyn asked suddenly and Gandera seemed very pleased.

“As you wish, _Patheesa_ , and you know it. We won't force anything on you, but you also know you're wasting your time working with the Alliance like you do. You're far better with us and you could help them with informations taken directly from the Core.”

“You're the best, Kestrel,” Shelneris added with a coy smile, “you always said so, at least.”

Gandera clicked her tongue at her partner and her lekku moved in irritation but she didn't say anything.

When Cassian reached for Jyn's cup of caf, the chairs scraped on the durasteel and the two Malgaldes stood up.

“We'll let you think about it, Love. And if it helps, we'll also accept for other to work with us.”

Gandera smiled at Cassian and Shelneris put a hand on his shoulder.

“I can train him myself, if needed.”

Jyn nearly growled and her glare would have frozen a whole army but Shelneris only shrugged before following the Twi'lek in the corridor. Cassian waited till he'd finished his stew, then he waited some more, sharing Jyn's caf without a care of drinking in her cup and when he was fairly sure the Malgaldes were out of earshot, he asked, “What was it all about?”

Jyn stayed silent and just went to refill her cup. She didn’t bother with another one for Cassian so he resumed his sharing. “Jy…” Before her name was fully form, he cursed and squeezed his hands. “Jinx! I just want to understand.”

He looked at her through his lashes, he didn’t want to confront her directly and take the risk to upset her but he really needed to know.

“It’s a long story and it had nothing to do with you. Don’t worry about it.”

With a sigh, Cassian dropped his head and he saw Jyn getting up once more. He  grabbed her wrist before he could think and she stilled.

“Please. Explain. If not your part with the Malgaldes, or how you end up at the Academy, at least, tell me where we’re going and what I’m supposed to do.”

Jyn pursed her lips and turned her head to the door then back to Cassian. She took his hand and guided him through the shuttle until they reached the cabins. There, she pushed him through the door and closed it behind her.

“Here, we could talk without being heard. All the rooms are soundproof.”

“You really don’t trust them,” Cassian noted and Jyn snorted.

“You wouldn’t either if you knew them.”

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the door.

“So why did you bother…”

“I didn’t really have a choice, you see. Draven gets the news that Hux was losing his allies and everyone around him was double checked and then Tallatz and Sloane decided to go for an inspection during the graduation ceremony. We had to move quickly.”

She paced the room and Cassian watched her with a mix of amusement and fascination. She moved gracefully, stealthily, her foot light and sure and he realized she had the same feline gait than when she was wearing heels, like it was perfectly natural for her to move that way. He had a hard time to not stare at the slow rolling of her hips.

“We needed something to get inside and of course, Solo had to open his big fat mouth and he went on blurting about the Malgaldes he knew and then, they were all saying I have to play the part because it’d be easier for you or whatever…”

At that, Cassian felt the urge to sit because he needed to concentrate on keeping his face neutral. Then he asked, “But you knew them too, right? Before this mission I mean.”

Jyn stopped her pacing and looked everywhere but at him. She fidgeted with her hair, longer he noted distractedly, and she came to sit in front him, just by the head of the bed.

“I’ve worked for them. Before. Around the time Solo was smuggling chemical for them, so that’s how we met. But I was never one of them.”

She looked at him directly in the eye when she said that and Cassian smiled without meaning to.

“I don’t know much about the Malgaldes,” he admitted gently, “but I don’t really see you as one.”

Jyn stiffened and he reached for her hand.

“I mean no disrespect here, but you have to admit, you’re no seductress, Jyn.”

Her pout wasn’t convincing at all and even if she took a great interest in her boots, Cassian could still saw her demure smile.

“Well, I’ve tried, okay. I wouldn’t have done it if they didn’t all stand together and…”

“Who is all?”

“Solo, of course, then Bodhi, Chirrut, Tonc, Melshi and then even Draven said it had to be me. And Kay had some weird statistics about better odds of success if I was the one to… you know.”

She made a vague gesture with her hand and Cassian fought the urge to sigh. He was totally and utterly stunned. Not that he truly believed he had been discreet about his crush, but everybody on the Rebellion gathered he’d fall for Jyn except her.

“And I know it’s stupid, the whole plan was stupid because it didn’t make sense for me to even try and I should have known better than to try, so really, Cassian, understand that I’m sorry and I wouldn’t have put you in this position if they hadn’t all leagued against me and…”

She sighed and apologized again and Cassian just chuckled because it was ridiculous.

“I’m the one who should apologize, Jyn, not you.”

She looked up and frowned but before she could ask, he added, “The plan was pretty stupid, you’re right and I’m quite surprised you still went with it.”

“I had to get you out and we didn’t have time to be picky.”

“Still, I’m sorry Draven set you up.”

“Huh?”

Clearly, she didn’t get it and if Cassian wasn’t so tired, maybe he would have just let the matter drop and focused on more important parts but what they’d shared a few hours before would haunt him for so long he had to know for sure so he had to try something.

“You couldn’t seduce me, Jyn, because even if we have spent nearly more time apart than together, I’d still fall for you before you even say a word. And that’s why I was so reluctant to kiss you at the Academy. I didn’t want it to be for a mission, as part of a cover. If we go there, I want, I need it to be real.”

She stayed silent for so long Cassian feared he made a huge mistake in being honest. But then she smirked and his heart missed a beat.

“Okay, then. It would be easier for me and Gandera and Draven will be happy.”

Cassian’s eyebrows rose but he didn’t ask anything so Jyn smiled more openly and gave his fingers a light squeeze.

“Well, since you’re already smitten, I’d say you wouldn’t mind too much playing the part of the devoted lover some more and that way, I could keep Kestrel in her role with the Malgaldes and you’d keep lieutenant Sward as a enamoured fool who, for once in his career, followed his heart instead of the rules. I’m pretty sure Draven will find a way to forge something to make your disappearance looks like official punishment. In fact I’m pretty sure he already had Kay work on some scenario to prevent you have to kill his dear Joreth.”

“I can see why Draven would like that, but what about you? From what I’ve heard earlier, you didn’t seem very enthusiastic at the prospect of working with the Malgaldes.”

Jyn shrugged and gave him a slightly mischievous grin.

“It’s mostly boring but if I get to spend a week locked up in a room with you to sell your part of the runaway Imperial lover, I think I can manage to make some fireworks for their shows.”

“Fireworks, huh?”

The look on Cassian’s face was probably explicit enough because Jyn blushed and mumbled about basic chemistry and being good with explosives but Cassian didn’t really care. He nudged her knee with his in a lame attempt to get her attention and cupped her face gently.

“Red looks good on you, you know,” he said before kissing her.

“Yeah?” Jyn breathed against his lips, “then you’ll be glad to know I’m still wearing some.”

Cassian eyed her gray tunic and dark green pants, clearly doubtful and Jyn pulled him to the bed with her, nodding all the way. She was still blushing when she pressed the comm on the wall to ask Bodhi when they were due to arrive on Corellia and since they had a few hours to wait, she looked at him with a challenge in her eyes and said “I swear. But I didn’t say where I keep it.”

Cassian smirked and pushed her tunic up slowly, drawing lazy spiral on her skin.

“I think I just have to find out, then.”

“Sound like a plan,” Jyn laughed, “and a far better one than anything I have to put up with since the beginning of this extraction.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Thanks to all of you for being patient enough with me and to keep up til the end. It was way harder than I thought and even if I'm not truly satisfied with the story, it was fun to try.


End file.
